Where's My Wonderland?
by xXThe.Black.Parade.Is.DeadXx
Summary: AU. Inspired various Wonderland-themed songs. Artemis is tired of her life being so dull and boring. She just wishes she could find a rabbit hold to take her away from here. One day, she finds one, and here she is, in a world only seen in a story book. Chapter 6- "No turning back now…"
1. Where's My Wonderland?

**A/N: I saw the newest episode of YJ and cried. Now, Wally isn't actually dead... in theory, he's run himself into the speed force, which happens to speedsters. Now, keep in mind, this is only my theory, and it could be wrong. WE'LL NEVER KNOW BECAUSE OF CARTOON NETWORK, NOW, WILL WE?!**

**Anyway, this is the first chapter in an Alice in Wonderland AU. Ages of some characters aren't really cannon in this, so... yeah. Also, everyone goes to Gotham Academy, blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Where's My Wonderland?**

_**Down you fell, deep into your mind  
Off to Wonderland, leaving what's real behind  
You're a riddle I can't seem to read  
Your love a fairytale, too hard to believe**_

* * *

Since she was a little girl, Artemis always wished for a rabbit hole to take her away from the life she knew. Life in Gotham was far from Wonderland, a place of magic and wonder that never ceased to amaze her. She wished she could trade in her dull, boring, and predictable life for Alice's colourful, exhilarating, and erratic existence. Oh, what she'd give to be able to see a Jabberwocky, to speak to the animals, to be puzzled by the Cheshire cat's riddles.

Alas, that will never happen.

Now, this wishing for a Wonderland didn't mean that her life was all bad. She had very colourful friends, friends she wouldn't trade for anything, and she had a great mother and sister that she wouldn't want to leave. Although, she couldn't- no, **wouldn't**- say the same for her father. Her father was an awful person, practically abusing her when her mother went to jail. Artemis didn't care that her mother was a convict. Her mother always showed her love, and when she came back from prison, she left behind the life of crime all together. Jade could sometimes be a bit in the gray area, but she would always protect Artemis from her father.

As for her friends, they were like a second family to her. At Gotham Academy, she really felt like a fish out of water, as she was surrounded by snotty rich kids, but not all of them were that way- nor were they rich.

Dick Grayson, one of the first people she met at Gotham Academy, was a strange kid, but he sure wasn't a snotty brat just because his adoptive father was Bruce Wayne. He was made fun of a lot because he was, well, different. He was a mathlete, played multiple instruments and participated in just about every ensemble in band, in the top show choir, the advanced theatre class, gymnastics, and was highly advanced for a kid at sixteen. But that wasn't why he was made fun of- it was because of his sexuality. Dick was gay, and a lot of people would bully him because of it. When Artemis first met him, he was pinned against the wall by a member of the football team, some idiot named Tommy Terror. Artemis had punched the guy in the jaw (which, by the way, was like punching a brick wall), and Tommy fell- hard. Artemis would've been suspended had Dick not said that she was helping him, and that she didn't have much of a choice. They had been the best of friends since then.

Conner "Superboy" Kent was another friend she made, and it was on the same day she had helped Dick out. After Tommy had been expelled, Conner had come to apologize for his teammate's actions. He added that he probably would've done the same had he been there. He then left with a very awkward silence in the air, obviously not being very good with his words. Dick had explained to Artemis that he and Conner were pretty good friends (and told her that he wanted to be more than that), which was kind of odd for people in this school. Usually, awkward but incredibly hot quarterbacks didn't hang out with quirky but friendly nerds. But, Artemis reminded herself, this was Gotham, and some very weird stuff happened here.

Wally West, at first, drove her crazy. She only put up with him because he was Dick's best friend. Later on, though, Wally drove her crazy, but this time, it was in a good way. She and Wally were soon going out. Sure, there were times when they'd fight, but they really did love each other. Wally, being the captain of the track team, was busy, but he made time for his friends, even if it ended up biting him in the butt later on. Wally was also one of the first people Dick told about his sexuality, and he was the one that urged the younger to come out. Wally sometimes felt that it was his fault that his best friend was constantly bullied, but Dick would always say that it was his decision, not Wally's, to come out.

Megan Morse was a nice girl, but people tended to take advantage of her. So, Raquel Irvin and Zatanna Zatara had to keep her out of trouble. Megan, Raquel, and Zatanna had been friends since they were very little, and knew each other about as well as Wally and Dick did. All three of them came from different backgrounds- Raquel from Crime Alley, Megan from the nice suburban area, and Zatanna from the glitz and glamour of LA. Zatanna never once acted like she was better than everyone because she was the daughter of Zatara, the famous magician, nor did Raquel go around cussing people out or starting fights because she came from of the most dangerous parts of Gotham. They were a nice group, and they instantly clicked with Artemis.

Kaldur was highly unlike a great majority of the non-Caucasian population of the school. Kaldur spoke properly, not using contractions of any sort. He followed every rule to the letter, got a perfect score on everything, and was quite the gentleman. He dated Raquel, and didn't judge her from her background. They were almost total opposites, since Raquel was quite fiery and Kaldur was cool and collected. As they say, opposites attract.

Once again, Artemis wouldn't trade her friend or (most) of her family for her Wonderland. She just wished she could get away from Gotham for a while.

Little did she know, she'd soon get that wish.

* * *

It was lunch time, and the cafeteria was currently bustling with students having conversations about everything.

"Oh my god, Conner's so hot-"

"-Grayson sounds just like Jessie McCartney-"

"-Still can't believe he broke up with me!"

Artemis, Conner, Wally, Zatanna, Megan, Raquel, and Kaldur all sat at the table that they've claimed for themselves. They were talking casually, like the rest of the teenagers in the room, while they waited for Dick to show up.

"What's taking him so long?" Wally asked.

"You don't think he was shoved into a locker or something, do you?" Megan asked. She had always worried about the younger since they first met.

"Ah, no. The jocks wouldn't do something that stupid." Conner said, "At least not in the middle of the day."

"Here he comes!" Zatanna said.

Really, it wasn't his face or anything she saw, but his hat. Dick always wore a hat that he had created or bought. Today, he wore his favorite white fedora, which went pretty well with the black and white outfit he wore.

He looked kind of down, though, so Wally couldn't help but ask, "What's up, Dick?"

"I got an A minus on my Honors English test." Dick said.

"Dick, that's great!" Artemis said.

"Do you have any idea what an A minus is to me? An A minus is like an Asian F!"*****

"But you're not Asian." Megan said.

"I'm aware of that Megan, but with all I do, I might as well be."

"You've got a point there, Dick." Wally said, "But seriously, it's not the end of the world."

"Tuppence Terror got an A plus." Dick said, "How on earth did she get an A plus when she was most likely copying off of me?"

"Now that, I can't answer."

"It's because Mister Wilson****** hates me."

Artemis, opting to change the subject before Dick went on one of his famous rants, said, "So, I hear that the Advanced Theatre Arts class is doing a play. What are you guys doing?"

"_Alice in Wonderland_." Dick said, "We've already done auditions and we know who's playing who."

"Great! Who'd you get?"

"I'm the Mad Hatter. Not too bad, if I say so myself."

"A fitting choice. You will make a great Hatter." Kaldur said.

"Thanks, Kal."

The group then talked about the newest episodes of _Doctor Who_ and _The Big Bang Theory_, arguing who was the best doctor and who would win a fight between Sheldon and Leonard.

* * *

Wally and Dick were talking in the hallway later on in the day when Artemis ran up and grabbed Dick by the arm.

"Sorry Wally, but I need to borrow Dick for a second! It's a SSGBF emergency!" Artemis said.

"'SSGBF'?"******* Wally asked.

"Super sassy gay best friend! Now I really have to talk to Dick!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Just don't rip his arm off, okay?"

Artemis didn't respond, as she was already half-dragging Dick down the hallway.

"What's up Artemis?" Dick asked, out of breath.

"I need some advice. See, it's Wally and I will have been going out for six months in a week, but I have no idea what I should get him! I need advice from the guy that knows him better than I do." Artemis explained.

"Oh, I have a very simple solution. Just bake him a cake or something." Dick said, "The guy's a pig. I remember when we went to McDonalds and he had a triple McGang Bang, three chocolate shakes, six orders of fries-"

"I get it, he's a freaking pig! Now, here's the problem… I'm a terrible cook!"

"Leave that to me." Dick said, "When's your anniversary?"

"Next Friday."

"Okay, on Friday morning, I'll meet you at your house and drop off one of Alfred's soufflés. Alfred makes these, like, once a year, but I'm sure he'd be willing to make a second one for this cause. If not, I have the recipe, so I can make it myself, but it won't be as good."

"Thank you so much, Dick." Artemis said, hugging her friend, "God, what would I do without you?"

"What are friends for?" Dick asked.

* * *

At home, Artemis listened from her room as she heard her mother and father arguing once again. She really hated it when they argued, since their arguments lasted so long.

Artemis sat on her bed across from her sister Jade. Jade, rather than taking a dorm at Gotham University, chose to stay at home, mostly so Artemis would have someone to talk to.

"I hear that Gotham Academy is dong _Alice in Wonderland_ for their fall production." Jade said, attempting to distract her sister from the fight their parents were in the middle of.

"Yeah. It was only open to people in the ATA class, but I'm happy just watching it." Artemis said.

"You know anyone in the Advanced Theatre Arts class?" Jade asked.

"Yeah, my friend Dick is in it. He got the part of the Mad Hatter."

"It's a fitting role. He's a little odd, wears hats all the time. But, he's a good kid."

"Yeah, totally. He's perfect for the role."

Jade chuckled, "So, how's your relationship with Wally?"

"Great. Our six month anniversary is next Friday… I can't believe it…" Artemis said.

"Aww, soon you two will get married and have babies together."

"I don't know if we'll be together that long…"

"I thought the same thing about Roy and me." Jade pointed out, "Now we're engaged. Artemis, love is easy to find. True love, though, isn't. I can't explain the feeling, but it feels great. What you have with Wally, as far as I know, is special."

"You really think so, Jade?" Artemis asked.

Jade nodded. "You seem down, sis. What's up?"

"It's… I don't know… I guess I want to be someplace else. There are times when I don't want to worry about anything that has to do with my family, my friends, or school. I wish I could go down a rabbit hole and discover a new world. But, I'm not Alice, you're not the Cheshire cat, and I don't see a white rabbit willing to take me anywhere."

"Well, now… had that come from any other person, I would've had to place you under suicide watch." Jade said.

"Not funny, Jade." Artemis said, "I'm serious… there are times when it's just too much for me to deal with it."

"I know. Especially when you're a teenager. Life's an emotional roller coaster ride, one that can be thrilling in both a good and bad way. But, this is why we have books and movies- to not think about our lives, at least for a little while."

Though Jade's words were true, Artemis couldn't help but feel that there was something more to her life.

* * *

_**Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown  
Nowhere to go but down  
Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found  
No other way but down**_

* * *

**A/N: *Glee reference. Mike Chang got an A- (a.k.a. an "Asian F.")**

****Slade Wilson, a.k.a. Deathstroke, in case nobody knew. In the comics, Dick Grayson and Deathstroke are pretty much always at odds, because Dick turned Slade's daughter, Rose, into a hero. (Joseph, Rose's brother, was already a hero, but Dick played a part in making him a hero. When Dick became Nightwing in the New Teen Titans, Joseph took the name Jericho and helped him save his teammates, even though he knew he'd be at odds against his father.) I thought it'd be funny if Slade was an English teacher, and would really hate Dick. However, he does grade [somewhat] fairly...**

*****I saw a comic on deviantART with this acronym and thought I'd use it later on. It turns out that later is a year from when you say you'll do something later. SSGBF, as Artemis said, stood for "Super Sassy Gay Best Friend."**


	2. Fezzes, Crushes, and Dreams

**A/N: Now, for the record, Artemis won't fall down the rabbit hole until chapter six. The first five chapters are all inspired by "Where's My Wonderland" by Blood on the Dance Floor, and chapters six through whatever chapter will be inspired by "Fell Down a Hole" by Wolfmother. I don't want to give too much away, but she'll be seeing the white rabbit a few times before that chapter (in dreams, mostly, but also at school and away from home).**

**Also: lame chapter title is lame.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Fezzes, Crushes, and Dreams**

_**Down, down, down  
Down, down, down**_

* * *

"Are you feeling okay, Artie?" Dick asked.

"Um… somewhat, yeah." Artemis replied.

"'Somewhat'? Artemis, you can't be 'somewhat' okay. That makes about as much sense as Wally's reasoning for hitting on girls while he's dating someone."

"Okay, you're right… I- are you wearing a fez?"

Dick rolled his eyes, "Oh, wow Artemis, we've been talking for over ten minutes, and you only just noticed that."

"Why?"

"In the words of the Eleventh Doctor 'I wear a fez now. Fezzes are cool.'"

"Okay… why do I even talk to you?" Artemis asked.

"Because you love me~." Dick said in a sing-song voice.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I guess I do… what would I do without my SSGBF?"

"Exactly." Dick said, "Now, what's up?"

"Do you ever wish that you could escape this life? I mean, it gets so dull and boring. There are times when I just want to find a rabbit hole of my own, go to my Wonderland."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I get so tired of the bullies and the dirty looks I get from half the school because I'm not afraid to be who I am. I get tired of being myself, especially when I end up stuffed in a locker. There are times when I just wouldn't mind going to Wonderland… or get a TARDIS of my own… and a sonic screwdriver… and a bowtie… but…"

"But?" Artemis prompted.

"Then I end up watching _The Big Bang Theory_, and realize that I'm just a Sheldon Cooper in a world of Will Wheatons, Leonard Hofstadters, and many of Penny's unnamed relatives. It shows me that life isn't too bad… but still gets on my nerves."

Artemis blinked. Dick Grayson just used _The Big Bang Theory_ to answer her question… and he associated himself with Sheldon Cooper, of all people.

"Why Sheldon?" Artemis asked.

"Really? That's all you got out of that? I just put my heart into an on-the-spot explanation and you want me to explain why I compared myself to Sheldon Cooper?"

Artemis nodded.

"That's the last time I ever use pop culture to explain anything to anyone. But, if you must know, I am, like Sheldon, not too well liked, my closest friends seem to be the only ones that understand me, thus making you and everyone in our little group Leonard Hofstadters, the bullies and enemies are all Will Wheatons, and everyone else is one of Penny's unnamed relatives. Also, like Jim Parsons, I'm gay."

"Okay, that makes more sense." Artemis said. Dick resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Now, in simpler terms, life can really blow… but it can also be kind of nice." Dick said, "I mean, I can't go one day without being shoved into a locker and someone saying-"

The teen is cut off by someone- another member of the football team, known only as Mammoth for his great size- shoving him into his locker and said, "Faggot!" The other members of the team that hung out with him laughed.

"Owww…" Dick mumbled, rubbing his shoulder. He sighed, "Jerks. Anyway, life's not all bad. I mean, we have our friends, our family, and the people that we see every single day that make us happy. But, believe me, I totally understand what you mean about Wonderland."

Artemis smiled at her younger friend. Then, something across the hall caught her attention.

"Dick, look!" Artemis said. Dick looked in the direction Artemis pointed in and started laughing. Conner and Mal Duncan were currently beating the crap out of the few member of the football team that had shoved Dick into his locker. It was actually quite funny. Cameron (nicknamed Icicle Junior, since his personality was as cold and sadistic as his father's) had run as far away as possible, stopping to hide behind Dick and Artemis. Billy Hayes tried to stand his ground, but promptly bolted when Mal just glared at him. The only one left was Mammoth, and, being the tough guy he was, started fighting. It was quite the foolish move on his part.

If you made fun of Conner "Superboy" Kent, he wouldn't really care. However, if you bullied one of his friends, you should run.

Mammoth was soon gushing blood out of his nose, which was most likely broken, and he promptly ran away. Conner smiled at his victory before he and Mal walked over to Dick and Artemis. Artemis noticed the light blush on Dick's cheeks as Conner got closer.

Conner glared at Cameron, who was still hiding behind Dick and Artemis. "Go away, Cameron." Conner said.

"Oh, c'mon, Kon, Dickie's my little buddy!" Cameron said.

"No, we're not." Dick said coldly, "Last I checked, you were one of the idiots laughing at me."

"Oh, c'mon Dickie- OWWWW!"

Everyone was surprised to see that Dick had kneed Cameron in the groin. "I wouldn't even look at you if you were the last stupid guy in any universe, you jerk."

Conner, Artemis, and Mal laughed. They got away from the area, going somewhere quieter.

Conner knelt down slightly so he was at Dick's level, since the sixteen-year-old barely made it to the middle part of his chest*****. He placed a hand on his shoulder. "You okay, Dick?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm good." Dick said, "Thanks, Conner… Mal."

Mal nodded. "It's no big deal. They had it coming, anyway."

The teen, in spite of his big, scary look, was actually a very nice guy. He was surprisingly gentle, almost like a Tyrannosaurus that picked flowers. He and Dick didn't know each other that well, but had some respect for one another. Both of them were in show choir together (another unusual thing- a big, scary football linebacker in show choir), so both knew each other well enough to talk. Mal was also quite tolerant, not caring about anyone's race, religion, social background, or sexuality. In fact, the only things he didn't tolerate were intolerance and bullies.

"We should probably get going." Conner said, "See you guys later."

"Bye, Conner." Dick said.

As Conner and Mal walked off, Artemis glanced at Dick, who was currently as red as Wally's hair.

"You looked at Conner's ass, didn't you?" Artemis asked, a knowing smirk on her face.

"Yes…" Dick admitted. Artemis giggled.

_Leave it to Dick to unintentionally make you feel better…_

* * *

"_Oh Mama, I've been years on the lam and had a high price on my head  
Lawman said 'Get him dead or alive' and it's for sure he'll see me dead-"******_

"Stop!" Miss Lance called out. The show choir groaned. This was the fifth time they stopped in this particular spot.

"Now, what were some of the things we discussed the last time we stopped here?" Miss Lance asked her show choir class. They were here after school, on a Thursday, no less, working extra hard on their show that they wouldn't be performing for another month. Wally, Conner, Artemis, Raquel, Kaldur, and Karen all sat there, watching Dick, Zatanna, M'gann, and Mal practice. Typically, they didn't really stay behind to watch rehearsals for anything, but they had nothing to do, so they decided to see how the show was going along.

A few of the choir members raised their hands.

"Dick?" Miss Lance called, a smile on her face.

"Diction." Dick said.

"Good. Rose?"

"Uhm… tone." Rose replied.

The blonde teacher nodded, "Very good. Mal?"

"Crisp choreography." Mal said.

"Yes! Last one… Zatanna?"

"Timing." Zatanna said.

"Good. Now, we need to make sure we incorporate those factors into our show. We did much better than last time, but we still need to keep it coming. _Renegade_ is our opener, so we really need to make a good impression. This is what makes them pay attention to us. Now, let's start back up at the top and go all the way through _Bring Me the Disco King_."

Artemis caught Dick sighing and chuckled. In her eyes, Dick was most likely kicking himself for doing almost every fine arts activity.

Artemis's mind slowly started to wonder back to Wonderland as the male show choir member's voices filled the room with the first few lines of _Renegade_.

* * *

_She was falling down, down, down into the rabbit hole. Her hair was whipped behind her as she fell, coming closer to the land below._

_She lands with a loud __**thud**__ and groans loudly. It didn't hurt, which was strange, but she sure didn't enjoy landing on her butt on the dusty ground._

_What she sees stuns her._

_In the distance, Artemis sees a castle. Artemis didn't need to be a genius to know that this was, in fact, Wonderland._

_She sees something run past her- a white rabbit, which had led her to the rabbit hole in the first place. The rabbit was screaming "I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"_

_Artemis, knowing where this was going, but still wanting to see, followed._

_And, what she saw, was-_

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

Artemis slammed her hand onto the alarm clock, angry that her dream had been interrupted.

Her anger was soon forgotten when she remembered back on it. Her dream felt so real, it was scary. She was aware throughout the entire dream that it was a dream… it was unusual.

She got into her uniform when her mother screeched at her to get ready for school. She'd think about the dream later.

* * *

_**Say your farewell too what's real  
Like the pain that you feel  
Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)**_

* * *

**A/N: *I imagine Dick is still quite short at sixteen.**

****"Renegade" by Styx. The DCHS show choir (the Goldenaires) performed this song at our spring convo.**

**I ship Dick and Conner so hard. WE NEED MORE FICS FOR ASTER!**


	3. Little White Rabbit

**A/N: Just a little side not: in this, Artemis rips on people that dress their pets up in clothes. For the record, I have nothing against it, but I would never in a million years put my cat in a little shirt. (Mostly because I don't want to get my eyes clawed out...**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Little White Rabbit**

_**Eat me or drink me  
Seeing is believing  
Wonderland, baby,  
It's all in your head**_

* * *

"Artemis, could I talk to you for a minute?"

Artemis turned around, surprised to see Conner, of all people, wanting to talk. Usually, Conner was just terrible with words, but it seemed that what he was about to say was very important.

"Sure, Conner. What's up?"

"Can we go somewhere that… um… has less people around?"

By that, he meant the library. Since everyone used tablets and stuff to read books, people didn't usually go anywhere near the library.

"Okay, Conner… what's up?" Artemis asked.

"I, uh… I kinda need some advice…" Conner said.

"About what?"

"Um… I kinda… I… ugh, this is harder than I thought."

"Take your time, Conner." Artemis said, "It's my free period, anyway."

"I like Dick." Conner said.

"Well, I like Dick, too. I mean, he's a very likable person." Artemis said.

"No… I _**like**_ Dick."

Oh.

_Oh!_

"Oh… okay. I get it. I get it." Artemis said, "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I can't! I just… I can't!" Conner said.

"Why not?"

"I'll look like an idiot! I mean, what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Dick, how's your day going? By the way, dude, I love you.'"

"Okay… no. You don't say that." Artemis said, "Just stay cool, Conner. Just ask him if he wants to see a movie or something. At least in a dark theatre, nobody's not going to care, since they'll be too absorbed in the movie to make a face or gush about it."

"Okay… okay… but how? How?" Conner asked.

"C'mon, mister quarterback, think. Just ask him if he wants to see a movie. In the middle of a slow part, tell him how you feel. Who knows, you two might just have a very interesting night, if you know what I mean." Artemis said with a wink.

Conner blushed, "I'm not going to force him to do that! I'm… I'm going to take it slow. I don't want to scare him away."

Artemis smiled, "Aww, Conner, that's so sweet."

Conner scratched the back of his head. "So… how am I supposed to approach this? How am I supposed to ask him out?"

"Well, when neither of you two seems too busy or stressed, ask him if he wants to go out with you. Make sure he knows it's an actual date. In fact, just go ahead and tell him you love him, _then_ ask him out. I suggest going to a movie, let him choose the movie, and enjoy yourselves."

Conner smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Artemis. I'll… I'll go now. I'll tell him."

"Go get 'em, Kon."

* * *

Artemis was staring out the window in the middle of her Physics class. She was ignoring Mister Allen's current lecture of Newton's laws, but she knew Wally would be more than willing to give her a recap later on.

Something white and fluffy caught Artemis's attention. Since Artemis was up on the second floor, it took her a moment to realize that it was a rabbit. She could see its long ears and fluffy, white tail. The rabbit was wearing something, so Artemis assumed that it must've been a pet rabbit.

_That's so stupid… who in their right mind would dress a rabbit in some stupid pet clothes?_

Artemis turned her attention away from the window, not giving another thought to the rabbit.

* * *

"Artie! ArtieArtieArtieArtie**ARTIE!**"

"Dick, I heard you the first time. What is it?" Artemis asked.

"Conner told me that he loved me!"

"Oh my god, Dick, that's great!" Artemis said, hugging Dick.

"Isn't it? God, he was so awkward, but he was so cute…"

* * *

_The sound of footsteps caught Dick's attention. Conner was running as fast as he could in Dick's direction._

_The quarterback skid to a halt, almost hitting the younger's locker. Dick couldn't help but giggle._

"_H-hey, Dick…" Conner said, out of breath._

"_Hey, Conner… hehe, I don't think I've ever seen you run that fast ever." Dick said._

"_I, uh, I wanted to talk to you…"_

"_Are we not talking now?"_

"_Shut up, you'll ruin this." Conner said jokingly, "I, um… I've been dealing with these feelings for a while, but never knew how to approach this. "I, uhm… I like you."_

"_Well, I like you too, big guy."_

"_No… I mean that I… that I __**like**__ you… as in I want to be more than friends."_

_Dick's face turned as red as Wally's hair. He slammed his locker shut, grabbed Conner by the wrist, and half-dragged the older teen to the stairwell that wasn't used as much by the students._

"_Dick, I- mmph"_

_Conner was cut off by Dick's lips crashing into his. They weren't quite sure how long the kiss lasted, but it was long enough for both of them to need to catch their breath._

"_You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to say that, Conner Kent." Dick said._

_Conner smiled. "So… you wanna catch a movie or something tonight… if you're not busy?"_

_Dick smiled, "Yeah. I have jazz band after school, but I should be done by six. How does seven sound?"_

"_Great. See you at seven." Conner said._

_Conner and Dick kissed again, with Dick pulling away when the warning bell sounded._

"_Shit! I'm going to be late!"_

"_Sorry!"_

"_Not your fault. See you later, Kon!"_

* * *

"Any idea what movie you'll be seeing?" Artemis asked.

"No, not yet. If there isn't anything good, we'll probably go watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ or _Little Shop of Horrors_." Dick said.

"What is it with you and dark musicals?"

"I have no idea… I just like 'em."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Wally would piss his pants if we watched any of those, for one reason or another."

"I'm aware of that. We watched _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _and he refused to sleep without a light on."

Artemis giggled. Now, she had great blackmail material. "See you later, Dick."

As Artemis walked past a window, she saw the white rabbit again, but paid it no mind… she just commented mentally on the stupid red and white heart-print vest it had to wear.

* * *

_**Your cup runs over with emptiness  
Chasing the hare of your innocence  
Hide behind your Cheshire smile  
Once was vivid, was gray all the while**_

* * *

**A/N: I've never seen "Texas Chainsaw Massacre," but I have seen "Rocky Horror Picture Show" and "Little Shop of Horrors." I just love dark musicals/c****omedies.**


	4. Time Warp and Striped Pajamas

**A/N: Since that review I go from "NOOOO" (who shall now be known as Dr. No, as in James Bond), I've decided that I'll have as much Aster in this fic possible. (You shoulda just kept it to yourself, Dr. No...)**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Time Warp and Striped Pajamas**

_**Broken and sad as the tarnish on your crown  
Nowhere to go but down  
Caught up in yourself, nowhere to be found  
No other way but down**_

* * *

The final bell of the day rang, signaling the end of the school day and the beginning of the weekend.

Well, for most students, anyway.

Wally had detention for starting a food fight between the football team (the part that acted like asses, anyway) and the track team. Conner had recorded it and later put it on his Facebook, YouTube, and Tumblr. Dick had jazz band after school, then a date with Conner, who was asking for advice from M'gann, Zatanna, Artemis, and even Wally. Artemis was with Conner, watching the jazz band's rehearsal, with Artemis answering texts from Wally.

_**Wally:**__ So, Conner and Dick are finally going out? It's about time!_

_**Artemis:**__ Yeah, totally. But Conner's nervous as hell._

_**Wally:**__ Well, that's not going to help anything… maybe we should go on a double date._

_**Artemis:**__ Actually, that's a good idea. I'll talk to Conner about it, see if he's interested._

Artemis turned her attention from het phone and tapped on Conner's shoulder, who was watching the jazz band like it was the most interesting thing in the world. (Although, since Dick was in it, one could say it _was_ the most interesting thing in the world.)

"Conner, Wally had a great idea." Artemis whispered. She was well aware that Mister Rathaway had extraordinary hearing.

"Yeah?" Conner whispered, not looking away from the jazz band.

"Since you're so nervous, he suggested a double date."

Conner took a moment to think about it. "It's a good idea… but I'll have to talk to Dick about it first."

Artemis nodded, texted Wally back and put her phone back in her pocket to watch the jazz band's rehearsal.

"Very good, everyone." Mister Rathaway***** said, "Dick, Miguel, I like how you somehow managed to incorporate Beyoncé's _'All the Single Ladies'_ into your solos. But, when I said to listen to music and incorporate it into your solos, I was talking about jazz music, not pop music."

"To be fair, Mister Rathaway, they _did_ jazz it up." Barbara piped up.

"Yes… yes, I suppose they did. Just try not to do it at a contest, okay?"

"Yes, Mister Rathaway." Miguel****** and Dick said in unison. When Rathaway turned around, the two high-fived.

"Now, one more run of _Groovin' Hard_, then you're all dismissed."

* * *

"Got a date tonight, Artemis?" Jade asked.

"Yup. Now, which one looks better?" Artemis asked, holding up two different shirts.

"The green one." Jade said, "So, where are you two going?"

"We're going to the movies… it's a double date."

"Who else?"

"Dick and Conner. They finally got together."

"About time." Jade said, "Any idea what movie you guys are seeing?"

"No, not yet." Artemis replied, "If there isn't anything good at the theatre, we're probably going to Dick's house or something."

"Ah, okay." Jade said. As Artemis left, Jade yelled, "Don't let Wally get in your pants tonight!"

Jade smirked as she heard her mother panic and Artemis trying to explain.

* * *

Dick and Conner stood outside of the Goldeneye Theatre, waiting for Artemis and Wally to show up.

"Hope Wally's not driving her here." Dick said, "Remember that one time you, Wally, and I went to Smallville to visit your grandparents?"

"Ugh… I don't want to remember." Conner said, "Geez, I don't think I've ever been more scared in all my life."

"How do you think that poor deer felt when Wally ran him over?"

"Point taken."

"Although, I have to admit, your grandmother's pie made it worth the ninety-nine point nine percent chance of dying." Dick said, "Why I didn't ask for the recipe, I'll never know."

"She wouldn't have given it to you." Conner pointed out.

"Oh, please. _**Nobody**_ can say no to me. Especially the elderly and Bruce."

Conner laughed, "That's true enough. By the way, how'd Bruce react to you telling him that you were going out with me."

"He supports it, since you're not an asshole like most of the football team."

"Oh, great." Conner said, relief shining through.

"But he said if you try to take it too far, you'd lose your ability to reproduce."

Conner's eyes widened. _Good thing I chose to take this slow…_

"Hey! Dick! Conner!"

Dick and Conner looked over to see Wally and Artemis walking towards them. (Well, it was more like Wally running at full speed and Artemis trying to keep up, but, since she was in heels, was having a hell of a hard time doing so.)

"I see you didn't drive." Conner said.

"After the Smallville fiasco? Dude, I'm just lucky I only… never mind." Wally said.

"Smallville fiasco?" Artemis asked.

"That's a story for another day." Dick said, "Let's just get on with choosing a movie!"

The group looked through the choices, which included "Kick-Ass 2," "I, Frankenstein," "Catching Fire," and "Ender's Game."******* Artemis immediately ruled out "I, Frankenstein," since she knew Wally couldn't stand scary movies. ("It isn't even that scary-looking!" "I don't care, you'll still bug me about it.") Conner and Artemis both hadn't seen the original "Kick-Ass," so that was ruled out, too. Dick had read "The Hunger Games," but didn't see the movie, since, according to him, "movie adaptions to great books suck." He had then brought up the case of "Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief." So, "Catching Fire" was ruled out. The only one left was "Ender's Game." Since everyone knew Dick wouldn't watch it, since, again, "movie adaptions suck," they ruled that out, too.

"So… shall we just go watch _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_ or _Little Shop of Horrors_ over at Wayne Manor?"

"Uh… Dick-"

"C'mon, they aren't even that scary, Artie! It's far less scary than that One Direction movie."

"Agreed." Conner said.

"Alright, fine… but do you have anything other than _Rocky Horror_ and _Little Shop of Horrors_? I'd rather not have to tell Wally that there isn't a transvestite from Transylvania doing the time warp in his closet or a giant man-eating plant under his bed."

"Hey!" Wally called out.

"Oh, shut up, Wally." Artemis said.

Dick sighed, "Fine… but you're really sucking the fun out of this double date."

"Would you rather be on the phone with Wally all night?"

"Point taken."

* * *

"Ah, hello, Master Richard." Alfred said, "I see you and your friends didn't find anything interesting at the theatre."

"Yeah… so we're gonna catch a movie here." Dick said.

"I shall go make snacks, then." Alfred said, a small smile on his face.

"I hope Alfred makes cookies." Wally said, "Ma Kent might make the best pie in the world, but we all know Alfie's cookies are second to none."

"Yeah." Conner said. He quickly added, "Please don't tell her I said that."

"I'll go get the movies. You guys go ahead." Dick said.

A few minutes later, Dick came back down with a couple movies in his arms. "Okay, we have _The Rocky Horror Picture Show, Little Shop of Horrors, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Dumb and Dumber, Flash Gordon, The Nightmare Before Christmas, Dark Shadows, Alice in Wonderland, The Matrix, Terminator, Les Misérables, TRON: Legacy, The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas _and _Watchmen_. Which one do you guys want to watch?"

"I've always wanted to see _The Boy in the Stripped Pajamas._ I hear it's a tearjerker." Artemis said.

"Oh my god, it is. The ending depressed me even more than when Rue died in _The Hunger Games_."

"I thought you didn't-"

Dick cut Wally off, "I was talking about the book, dumbass. So, all in favor of _The Boy in the Striped Pajamas?_"

The group of teens nodded in agreement. Dick put the DVD into the DVD player. As the movie started, Alfred brought the snacks, which included popcorn (and lots of it), chocolate chip cookies, chocolate milkshakes, and lemon squares. Dick cuddled up next to Conner and Artemis did the same with Wally. The loud, obnoxious chewing of popcorn and slurping of milkshakes from Wally were drowned out by an eight-year-old Bruno and his friends playing outside in Berlin.

* * *

By the end of the movie, everyone (minus Wally, who had fallen asleep somewhere in the middle of the movie) had shown signs that the ending did in fact upset them. Artemis and Dick both had tears in their eyes, while Conner just looked like he was about to cry.

"You were right, Dick… this was just… this was just so sad!" Artemis said.

"I know! Bruno's friggin' Nazi father only realized how bad that place really was for children when it was just too late!" Dick said, "Should've listened to Elsa, Ralf…"

Artemis poked Wally harshly in the side, which caused the ginger to jump in surprise. "C'mon, Wally, the movie's over."

Wally groaned, "Five more minutes, Artie."

"I'll let you take the rest of Alfred's cookies if you get up." Dick said.

"**I'm awake! I'm awake!**"

"He could never resist Alfred's cookies." Artemis said as she watched Dick leave the room to get a container for the cookies. She turned to Conner, "How do you think it went, Kon? Y'know, other than Wally's obnoxious eating and snoring."

"I… I think it went pretty well. It helped that we weren't alone." Conner said, "Thanks, by the way."

"What are friends for?"

Conner smiled.

"But, I swear to god, if you hurt my SSGBF, you're a dead man."

Conner's smile faded.

"Kidding, kidding! You're not that type of guy, Kon. I know you wouldn't hurt Dick… not intentionally, anyway."

Dick came back with the container, tossed it at Wally, and said, "Make sure you bring that back soon. And please, wash it first… it was disgusting when I let you take home some of Alfred's pasta and you didn't even bother to wash it. God, it was all crusted over and…" Dick shuddered, opting not to go on.

"Whatever." Wally said, throwing as many cookies he could possibly fit into the container. Once the container was full, Artemis grabbed him by the arm and started dragging him to the front door.

"We'll just leave you two alone…" Artemis said.

As soon as Dick and Conner heard the door close, the two were in a heated make-out session.

* * *

"Geez, fall asleep in the middle of one of the most heartbreaking movies ever, why don't you?" Artemis said as Wally walked her back home.

"I couldn't help it! World War II movies bore me!" Wally argued back.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Artemis and Wally turned around to see Jade and Roy.

"Roy! Dude, good to see you!" Wally said.

Roy chuckled, "You guys were just having a fight, and you do this? Man, I don't think you've learned from dating Becky freshmen year…"

"Fight? This was just a little lover's spat!" Artemis said, "Not too different from the ones you and Jade have."

Roy scratched the back of his head. "Oh, shut up."

Wally pulled Artemis into a kiss, which proved the blonde's point- it was a lot like Roy and Jade's relationship.

"See you later babe." Wally said.

Artemis giggled. Roy bade Jade farewell before walking off with Wally, why started rambling on and on about how much he disliked history.

In the back of her mind, she wondered Conner and Dick were up to.

* * *

Dick and Conner were sitting on the couch in Wayne Manor, with Dick's head resting on Conner's shoulder and the older's arm around the younger's waist. The two of them were watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_ without a care in the world.

They didn't notice Bruce in the shadows, carefully watching the two to make sure that his son wasn't being taken advantage of.

* * *

_Down, down, down…_

_**Thump!**_

"_I'M LATE! I'M LATE!"_

_For some reason or another, Artemis was well aware that this was a dream. But that wouldn't stop the blonde from enjoying the fantasy land of insanity._

_She followed the white rabbit- __**hadn't she seen that vest before?**__- a long way, all the way to the castle. From the sound of shouting, she could only assume that somebody was angry._

_Hiding behind a heart-shaped hedge, Artemis peeked out from behind. She saw a woman in a red heart-print dress shouting at a toad-like creature in a red butler's outfit._

"_Did you eat my tarts?!" The lady, whom Artemis suspected was the Queen of Hearts, demanded._

_The frog stuttered and stumbled over his words… this was the tell-tale sign of lying._

_The queen glared at the frog, and shouted, "__**Off with his head!**__"_

* * *

Artemis woke up with a start. Glancing over at her alarm clock, she sighed. _Two in the morning… of course._

Artemis, seeing how she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, decided that she might as well just watch some of the old _Felix the Cat_ cartoons she just so happened to have in the living room.

* * *

_**Down, down, down  
Down, down, down**_

* * *

**A/N: *****Hartley Rathaway**, A.K.A. the Pied Piper.

****Miguel Barragan, A.K.A. Bunker, A.K.A. my new favorite gay superhero :D HE'S JUST SO SASSY! (And I suspect he has a crush on Tim in the newest incarnation of the Teen Titans... unf.)**

*****Whoever can guess what "I, Frankenstein," "Catching Fire," "Kick-Ass 2," and "Ender's Game" all have in common will win a cookie.**


	5. Saturdays

**A/N: So, I watched _Teen Titans Go!_ yesterday, and I actually liked it pretty well. It's still not as good as Young Justice, but I like it.**

**Anyway, the next few chapters will be for "Fell Down a Hole" by Wolfmother. So.. yeah...**

**Also: KARA! STREAKY! KRYPTO! XD**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Saturdays**

_**Say your farewell too what's real  
Like the pain that you feel  
Welcome to Wonderland (It's dead)**_

* * *

Artemis always did enjoy Saturdays. She never understood what she liked so much about them, though… perhaps it was many factors.

For one, Artemis always got to sleep in as late as she wanted to. Typically, she'd stay up past midnight and do a number of things... watch a bunch of classic, black and white cartoons, mostly, but she'd do a lot of things. Another thing (though, technically, it doesn't apply to now) was that she'd have Saturdays off from training. Typically, her father would go out drinking with the guys or something, so Jade would take Artemis someplace fun, like the zoo or aquarium. Not only did she have to worry about "daddy dearest" yelling at her, but she also got to spend time with her older sister. In addition to those things, she didn't have to worry about anything to do with school until Sunday.

After watching _Felix the Cat_ for several hours, Artemis had called Dick. It was about nine in the morning, so she was about eighty percent sure Dick was awake.

Artemis chuckled. She could practically hear Dick's ringtone, "I Love It" by Icona Pop, playing.

"_Hello~!"_ Dick's voice was overly cheerful.

"You just woke up, didn't you?"

"_God, you know me so well, Artie."_ Dick let the cheery façade fade and yawned, _"So, what's up?"_

"How'd it go with Conner last night? Y'know, after we left?"

Dick giggled. Artemis didn't need to be there to know Dick was smiling. _"I thought it went great. The second you two left, we were making out for a good ten minutes and we watched 'The Nightmare Before Christmas.' Would you believe that Conner has __**never**__ seen that movie?"_

"What? Dick, that movie's, like, a classic!"

"_I know! But, now he can't say he didn't see it. He seemed to like it… I think I know what I'm going to get him for his birthday."_

Artemis smiled. She was glad that Dick and Conner had finally gotten together, but she was still thinking about the dream she had hours earlier.

"_There's something bugging you Artie." _Dick said. It wasn't a question, but a statement.

Artemis sighed, "How'd you know?"

"_Artie, I've known you since you stood up for me and took the risk of being my friend a few years back. We've been friends for a while, and we can read each other like a book. And friends help other friends when they're having issues. Isn't that what you told me?"_

Artemis nodded, and suddenly remembered that Dick couldn't see her on the phone. "Yeah. Yeah, I guess I did say that."

"_So, what's up? The lack of Wonderland still bringing you down?"_

"Partly, yeah." Artemis said, "I've been having some weird dreams about Wonderland where I _know_ it's a dream, but I don't force myself to wake up. I don't wake up until something very cool or very dangerous happens. I'm fascinated, but at the same time, I'm repulsed. And that's not even the weirdest part."

"_Go on."_

"I've been seeing a white rabbit around lately that looks exactly like the one in my dreams. Isn't that crazy?"

"_Yeah… it is. Although, it could be the stress from school and life in general. Maybe you're hallucinating or something."_

"You're not calling **me** crazy, are you?"

Dick chuckled,_ "No. No, I'm not. I'm just saying that you need to get your mind off of this. So, how about we get everyone together and go to the zoo or something? At least there you know that the white rabbits aren't dressed up funny."_

"Okay. When?"

"_About eleven. You call Wally, Raquel, and Kaldur, and I'll call Conner, Megan, and Zatanna."_

"Alright. See you then."

"_Bye, Artie!"_

* * *

It had taken a while for everyone to agree, but the group decided to go to the park, where Conner could get Wolf and Krypto out of the house and Dick could do the same for Ace. Conner had to bring his cousin, Kara, along with him, since she came all the way from Smallville to visit and Clark and Lois thought it'd be nice if she got a chance to meet Conner's friends. Kara, of course, insisted bringing her cat, Streaky, along. Conner had tried to explain that there would be three dogs coming along, but she didn't care, insisting that Streaky was in no way afraid of dogs.

Artemis had been the first to arrive at around ten forty-five, since the park was within walking distance of her apartment. She sat on one of the benches near by the big, beautiful fountain at the park. She watched the water, occasionally checking to see if any of her friends were on their way.

When she saw Dick, he was walking with Conner and Kara. Each one of them was walking a dog, with Streaky resting on Kara's shoulder. Artemis couldn't make out what they were saying, but judging from the squeals Kara normally reserved for fangirling moments, she guessed that Dick and Conner told her they were _**finally**_ going out. (As it turned out, Conner had told Kara that they were going out when he got home from his date with Dick. She fangirled about that, of course, but she did that _yesterday_. Today, she and Dick were talking about how hot Matt Smith was and Conner just walked along with a slight smirk on his face.)

Followed shortly by their arrival, Megan and Zatanna arrived with Wally by car (although Wally _**did not**_ drive, since the pink Ferrari had been a gift for Zatanna for her sixteenth birthday). Zatanna and Megan were chatting about the upcoming performance that Zatanna's father would be having soon while Wally ran towards his girlfriend and gave her a kiss.

Last to arrive were Kaldur and Raquel, but that was to be expected, since both of them lived in two different directions that were quite a ways from the park. Kaldur had a copy of _War and Peace_ in his arms, which he promptly closed when he looked up and saw Raquel.

Dick, Conner, and Kara started playing with the dogs while Streaky sat in Artemis's lap. The cat purred as she scratched behind his ears. Kaldur and Raquel were talking about books and other things while they walked hand in hand. Megan and Zatanna were watching Dick, Kara, and Conner as they played with the dogs, giggling at the absolute excitement they could sense on Ace, Krypto, and Wolf. Wally sat beside his girlfriend, but his constant foot tapping was starting to get on Artemis's nerves. She was well aware that the track star just couldn't keep still for long.

"Wally," Artemis said, "You do realize that you don't _**have**_ to sit here with me, right? You can run around and stuff. I'm not going to expect you to stay still for who knows how long and make you suffer."

Wally sighed and jumped up. "Great… I can't stand to just sit there. But I thought that you-"

"I'm not the type of girl that makes her boyfriend sit still at a park." Artemis said.

Wally smiled and took off, joining Dick, Kara, and Conner in playing with the dogs.

Artemis giggled. The sight of her boyfriend acting like a six-year-old was priceless.

A little white fur ball caught her attention. It was the rabbit from earlier in the week, the one with the stupid vest!

Artemis set Streaky down on the ground, saying, "Go on, Streaky. Go to Zatanna or Megan, okay?"

The cat meowed in response and trotted over to the girls. Artemis went to follow the rabbit.

The rabbit ran quickly, out towards the trees and the woods that looked strange in Gotham City. Artemis followed, though… for some reason, she felt that she had done this before.

The rabbit disappeared from sight. Artemis slowed down.

"If I were a white rabbit, where would I be?" Artemis asked.

Artemis continued on until she saw something poke its head out of the ground. There was the rabbit, in its little rabbit hold.

"Oh my god, it's a wild rabbit! What idiot would put a costume on a wild rabbit?" Artemis asked. She got down on her knees and knelt over the hole. "Come here, little guy. I'll get that stupid vest off of you."

Artemis started to reach down the hole, when she felt the ground crumble beneath her. She gasped. That gasp turned into a shriek when she found herself falling down a rabbit hole.

* * *

_**Eat me or drink me  
Seeing is believing  
Wonderland, baby,  
It's all in your head**_

* * *

**A/N: Well, Artemis, you're finally getting your wish!**


	6. Fell Down a Hole

**A/N: This and the next two chapters are inspired by the song "Fell Down a Hole" by Wolfmother.**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Fell Down a Hole**

_**I wanna be in the Wonderland  
I wanna get down in the sand  
She's got that magic touch  
I don't need to imagine much**_

* * *

Artemis was falling down, down, down the rabbit hole… and this time, it _**wasn't**_ a dream.

Artemis, as she falls, sees many objects in midair, from clocks to tea pots to things she didn't know. It would've been fun, had she not been falling to her death.

"Okay, if there _**is**_ a god, please don't make this hurt as much as I think it will when I die."

Well, Artemis didn't die… but landing was not fun for the blonde, not at all.

"Okay… ow…" Artemis picked herself up off the ground and dusted the dirt from the top of the rabbit hole off her jeans. Artemis took a look around, seeing the room was full of doors and a single key. She tries each one without any luck until she gets to a tiny door. The key worked for this one, but there was just one problem…

"How am I going to fit in this door?" Artemis asked. She didn't see a "Drink Me" potion, so she wasn't quite sure how she'd be able to shrink down-

"Oh, there it is." Artemis picked up the bottle. Before drinking it, she pinched her arm, hissing at the pain. "Not a dream… looks like I got my wish. But do I really want this?"

It was a stupid question, really.

"Bottoms up," Artemis said, taking the cork off the bottle. She drank the contents of the bottle, thinking it was not as pleasant-tasting as Tim Burton made it out to be, and shrank down to about two feet tall.

"No turning back now…" Artemis walked through the open door and into Underland.

* * *

"Hey, what happened to Artemis?" Wally asked.

"Huh?" Dick stopped playing with Ace and gave Wally a look.

"She was sitting on the bench a while ago. Now she's gone."

"Perhaps she went across the street to use the restroom," Megan said, "The bathrooms here are almost never cleaned…"

"I dunno… I'm sure I would've seen it." Wally said.

"I think I saw her chase something into the woods." Kara pointed into the direction of said woods, "Maybe she got lost."

"Ace has a good nose," Dick said, "He can find her. Do you have anything with her scent on it?"

"Uh, yeah. She left her copy of _Love that Dog_ at my house the other day. I was gonna give it back to her."

"Let me see it."

Wally handed the book to Dick, who had Ace smell it. Ace was soon on Artemis' trail, leading the teenagers into the woods.

* * *

Artemis had been walking through Underland for a while and reality finally smacked her straight in the face. She was in _**Wonderland**_ (a part of it, anyway), she had **finally** gotten her wish! Artemis wasn't sure if she should be happy or homesick.

Artemis saw a small group only a few feet in front of her. One was a male that looked a lot like Kent Nelson, the famous retired magician known as Doctor Fate. Two of them were fat, large men that resembled Deever and Dumfrey Tweed, two twins with the IQ of a post. The last was one that resembled her boyfriend, Wally West, except he was only a few inches tall and had mouse ears. With them was a male in his late teens with white rabbit ears and a dorky vest.

"He's the rabbit! He's the guy I was chasing!" Artemis said, "But how did he-"

"Excuse me! It's not polite to talk about someone behind their backs!"

Artemis looked up to see the white rabbit- _holy crap, it's Conner Kent!-_ glaring down at her.

"Who are you?" Mini-Wally asked.

"Artemis…. Artemis Crock."

"Don't you mean Alice?" Rabbit-Conner asked.

"No. Artemis Crock."

"You imbecile!" Maybe-Kent Nelson said, "You were supposed to bring _Alice _here, not _Artemis_!"

"Oh, shut your trap, Doctor Dodo! It's not my fault I have the intellect of a rabbit!"

"Well, maybe, Kon-El, if you did your job correctly and followed my instructions-"

"You should've just lied and said your name was Alice," Mini-Wally piped up, "By the way, my name is Wallace, the Dormouse. That old guy is Doctor Dodo Nelson, the twins are Tweedledee and Tweedledum, and rabbit boy there is Kon-El."*****

"I think I'll just call you Wally, okay?" Artemis told the Dormouse.

"Wally's such an inane nickname… but, I suppose I can make an exception for you, Artemis."

Artemis resisted the urge to smack the little mouse and turned to Nelson, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Nelson sighed, "I suppose I have no other choice. You're the closest thing to an Alice we have… come with us. We have someone you should meet."

* * *

"You're saying she's down there?" Wally pointed at the hole that Ace was currently barking at, "Are you telling me that Artemis fell down a hole?"

"_Yes_, Wally." Dick scratched behind Ace's ears, "Well, she did say she wanted to go to Wonderland…"

"It's not funny!"

"I'm not saying that it's funny-"

"Then what **are** you saying?"

"There's her Wonderland!"

Wally was close to smacking his best friend, but he knew he was right. Ace had the best nose compared to any dog he'd ever known, so the chances of him being wrong were very slim.

"Maybe she got out." Wally said.

"Not a chance," Conner said, "The hole's too deep."

Wally sighed, "So, what are we supposed to do, follow her?"

Dick gave a smile that rivaled the Cheshire Cat's, "Now _there's _an idea…"

It took a moment for Wally to understand where Dick was going with this. "Oh, no! No, we are not going in there!"

"But don't you want to save Artemis?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then come on! It'll be fun!"

"No, it- ahhhhhhhh!"

"Dick was it necessary to push Wally?" Conner asked.

"Maybe not… but Wally's a coward, and if I didn't push him, who would?" Dick grabbed his boyfriend's hand, "Now, let's go follow him."

* * *

_**Could you lend a hand  
Cause people don't understand  
She lives on her own  
Down in Wonderland  
Fell down a hole  
To another town  
Living underground  
Looking for that sound**_

* * *

**A/N: *Okay, so Wally's supposed to be the Dormouse (Mallymkun in the Tim Burton movie, who is implied to be a female), and would rather be called Wallace or Dormouse... but, he made an exception for Artemis just because he could. Kent Nelson (Doctor Fate) is Dodo, or in this story, Doctor Dodo Nelson. I'll refer to him as Nelson so it doesn't get too confusing, but everyone else refers to him as Doctor or Dodo. In the comics Tweedledee and Tweedledum are already cannon comic book villians, so the only thing I changed about the Tweeds was the fact that they were on Artemis' side. Finally, Conner (or Kon-El, in this case) is the White Rabbit. In the comics, Artemis has more or less said that he was her "white rabbit."**

**Also that "There's her Wonderland!" remark was based off of this comment my friend Austyn made while we watched _Les Mis_. When Gavroche was shot while collecting bullets from the fallen, Austyn said, "There's your bullets." Out theatre teacher then said, "Too soon" and we just laughed. It was one of those moments where you had to be there...**


End file.
